Kart Kingdom PBS Kids Creativity wiki:Chat/Logs/7 August 2018
23:40-08 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 23:40-39 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 23:40-43 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:57-50 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:57-53 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 23:59-05 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 23:59-07 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-06 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 00:04-08 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 00:04-54 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:05-04 Hello o/ 00:05-36 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 00:06-15 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 00:06-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 00:08-42 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 00:08-44 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 00:09-56 ~ Cherrypop14 has left the chat ~ 00:09-57 ~ Cherrypop14 has joined the chat ~ 00:15-01 <> 01:10-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 01:10-38 Gc, guys 01:10-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:10-47 Hello 01:11-00 there is no friends button on my screen 01:11-14 k 01:12-14 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:12-16 Go on your computer, Purple 01:12-19 Please. 01:12-20 Ok 01:12-23 Hi 01:12-27 but how to get on account? 01:12-30 i see julia 01:12-33 Yay! 01:12-58 Purple, if you already have an account, just log into poptropica 01:13-01 Or create a new one 01:13-23 why am i still chewing gum 01:13-38 K 01:13-52 Press the space bar 01:13-57 To blow bubbles. XD 01:14-09 rip i forgot about that 01:14-13 XD 01:14-21 I should probably get some 01:14-25 XD 01:14-46 looks weird lol 01:14-48 Xd 01:14-51 So layery 01:14-56 I'm chewing gum, too! 01:15-18 we are like fish 01:15-18 XD 01:15-22 Yup 01:15-34 We're blowing bubbles right into eachother's gum. 01:15-45 lol 01:16-10 i one time took those kiddie bubble sets, not gum but water/soap bubbles 01:16-11 Purple hurry please 01:16-14 then i blew it 01:16-22 hoping it would go to my friend in china 01:16-29 My siblings want a chance on the comp soon and soon I'll have to come off 01:16-39 rip 01:16-48 you can always go on the apo 01:16-52 if you have space 01:17-03 Yea 01:17-30 i can't save any outfits D: 01:17-33 Hurry please Purple. 01:17-40 I CANT 01:17-45 MY STUPID COMPUTER IS STUPID 01:17-50 IT WONT EVEN LET ME SEARCH 01:17-51 I have 30 outfits saved, but I have to be a member to change into them 01:17-53 What? 01:17-57 Use nother browser 01:18-47 Are you able to, Purple? 01:19-29 rip 01:19-33 sad 01:19-38 false start 01:19-41 False start. XD 01:19-55 NO 01:19-57 ON 01:19-58 play again or no 01:20-04 IN FACT I WANT TO BREAK MY COMPUTER 01:20-10 o-o 01:20-10 .... 01:20-45 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:21-18 Almost 01:21-35 Ya 01:21-49 we both threw at the same time but yours went first 01:22-03 Ikr 01:23-31 AGH LOL 01:23-36 lol 01:24-25 Purple? 01:24-28 Any luck? 01:24-32 we basically made a border tho 01:24-34 No 01:24-40 Ya 01:24-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:26-56 Dj? 01:27-01 You're just standing there. 01:27-23 rip srry 01:27-28 Its np 01:27-30 XD 01:27-38 you pushing a wall 01:27-41 Lol 01:29-23 AA 01:29-40 rip 01:30-43 NOTHING IS WOOORKING 01:31-00 wait what was the question 01:31-01 Sorry, Purple. :/ 01:31-08 I asked if you had a short temper 01:31-32 XD AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 01:31-59 Idk 01:32-08 XD 01:32-18 I had a short temper in the common room 01:32-19 XD 01:32-33 XD 01:32-46 AGHHHHHHH 01:33-03 XD 01:33-17 Purple, try chrome or internet explorer 01:33-22 Does anyone work? 01:33-25 NO 01:33-29 .... 01:33-35 Install poptropica on your cimp 01:33-40 Do you have windows 10? 01:33-58 Go and ask cortana in the settings and say Poptropica in the speaker 01:35-05 Have you asked the computer, Purple? 01:35-19 IT DOESNT EVEN DO ANYTHING 01:35-30 Is it a windows 10? 01:35-41 IT JUST SAYS IT CAN UNDERATAND ME BETTER 01:35-50 If I 01:36-01 Type it in the search at the bottom. 01:36-30 It’s going to bing! 01:36-35 Good! 01:36-37 Now, 01:36-40 BING IS THAT STUPUD WEBSITE THAT DOES WRK 01:36-44 *work 01:36-45 Type in poptropica in bing 01:37-06 Why does it say your avatar is still playing skydive, dj? 01:37-13 Let's keep playing it 01:37-17 IT SAYS 01:37-18 k 01:37-23 HMMMM CANT REACH THIS PAGE 01:37-31 BING IS SO STUPID 01:37-35 rip 01:37-45 Ok. Nvm then purple 01:37-51 Dj lets get back to skydive. 01:38-43 rip 01:38-50 Urg 01:38-56 Lets keep playing 01:39-04 I HATE THESE COMPUTERS!!! 01:39-12 how did i win D: 01:39-21 I won 01:39-23 Wut 01:39-25 XD 01:39-50 agh that parachute 01:53-36 What is limit? 01:53-40 I'm going to go to the aracde now 01:53-42 3-5 01:53-45 Dj, you coming? 01:53-50 it installed 01:53-52 K 01:53-53 ye 01:54-09 ugh it says new player 01:54-17 Me and Purple will be in the arcade. If you wanna use your account, just press new player and then click import look 01:54-28 ok 01:54-31 And then use the usedname and password you wanna import 01:54-34 K 01:54-40 ok 01:55-13 Y’all there yet? 01:55-25 no 01:55-46 UGGH 01:55-49 there in no orange shirt guy 01:55-59 THERE IS 5 PEOPLE IN THE ARCADE 01:56-43 OR SOMETHING 01:56-54 where is everyone 01:57-23 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 01:57-35 Purple, what do you look like 01:57-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 01:57-45 Purple shirt 01:57-49 black pants 01:57-51 I only see 2 girls. None of them look like Dj. 01:57-58 hair with glasses on top 01:58-03 Ok. And you know what i look like, right? 01:58-04 i see 2 boys and 2 girls 01:58-06 ye 01:58-09 Kk 01:58-25 Stay on the first floor 01:58-50 there is only onr floot 01:59-45 i think i see you 01:59-47 Julie 01:59-53 Do you have a hat 01:59-55 with glasses 02:00-01 Green shirt 02:00-03 yes she does 02:00-06 White phonr 02:00-30 Julie are you on the dancing thing 02:00-41 do you have orange hair 02:00-49 Who? 02:01-01 in pop 02:01-08 we both dancing 02:01-12 nvm 02:01-18 I see dj! :d 02:01-21 We're dancing 02:01-30 you left 02:01-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:02-04 you are back 02:02-26 rip 02:04-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:04-47 elks left 02:04-47 GREAT 02:04-50 NOW I CANT JOIN 02:04-57 STUPID INTERNET 02:05-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:05-12 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:05-31 Sad 02:05-37 In 02:05-38 I got disconnected 02:05-39 Dj 02:05-43 rip you' 02:05-45 do you have brown hair with a hat? 02:05-46 I'll rejoin, Dj 02:05-53 Yes she does. 02:05-54 long brown hair 02:05-59 And she's chewing gum. 02:06-08 there is a dude with a purple sweater 02:06-11 *vest 02:06-16 And if she has a top that is brown, that's her. 02:06-20 That’s ME 02:06-22 And her hadt is blue 02:06-28 I AM PURPLE VEST 02:06-37 Ok 02:06-40 i see you 02:06-44 Probaly 02:06-48 wait 02:06-48 do i have white stripes? 02:06-51 i think you left 02:06-56 No 02:07-12 Wait 02:07-33 UGH 02:08-04 Wait 02:08-10 do you have brown hair? 02:08-12 are you there in the arcade? 02:08-13 yes 02:08-16 with a hat? 02:08-22 Listen 02:08-22 i am following the guy with the vest 02:08-25 yes 02:08-28 Guys, I'll have to stop comjng to chat while I'm playin because everytime I come to chat and go back on the game, I get disconnected. 02:08-29 do you see someone who is purple 02:08-36 with sun gladsex 02:08-37 o 02:08-38 ok 02:08-41 ye 02:08-41 K 02:08-55 I also have black glasses, and red lipstick, and a ohone in my hand like Dj, purple 02:08-57 With white stripes? 02:09-01 And my hat is blue. 02:09-13 you have them under your eyes 02:09-19 ye 02:09-21 OMG 02:09-23 THAT IS ME 02:09-28 Hi 02:09-33 I DISCONNECTED 02:09-41 sad' 02:09-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:09-56 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:10-28 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:10-42 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:11-01 ~ LikeToSketch has joined the chat ~ 02:11-04 hih 02:11-07 Hi o/ 02:11-10 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:11-14 Hello 02:11-22 Hi 02:11-23 my arcade is full 02:11-26 Sigh 02:11-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:11-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:11-33 Acceled 02:11-39 Guys, lets just try to focus on finding eachother. 02:11-40 are you on the dance floor? 02:11-44 yes 02:11-48 THATS YOU 02:11-49 HI 02:12-12 Did someone say howdy partner? 02:12-17 Yes 02:12-27 That’s me 02:12-32 Yes i know 02:12-40 The sky’s up doc 02:12-43 welcome to purple's basicis in education and learning 02:12-48 oh elks is her 02:12-50 e 02:13-29 Julie 02:13-34 ye 02:13-34 are you on dance floor? 02:13-38 yes she is 02:15-37 Julie you still here? 02:16-00 ack i left :/ 02:17-02 Ugh i got disconnected cuz of a stupid update popup >:( 02:17-23 I changed my mind about this game 02:17-28 infinite/10 02:17-31 Ye 02:18-05 bacl 02:18-07 back 02:20-38 guys 02:20-47 are you playing Poptropica 02:20-52 ye 02:21-03 Kind of stay home and play video games 02:21-06 Yup! 02:21-09 cool 02:21-29 Btw Julie has her pc back 02:21-54 Languages do I speak? Idk 02:22-18 brb 02:22-57 Ok 02:22-59 opps 02:23-27 I made an accont 02:23-30 *account 02:23-31 K 02:25-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:26-15 I saw you, purple 02:26-17 :P 02:29-44 Me too 02:30-13 When Dj asked what languages I spoke, I said 2. Lol 02:31-18 I no longer have white stripes 02:31-33 Julie 02:31-36 do I see you? 02:31-45 Julie is that you? 02:31-56 With the o mouth? 02:33-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:33-19 i saw you guys 02:33-45 julia, are you wearing stripes now 02:33-59 rip 02:34-02 i forgot 02:39-32 Rip acceled 02:39-54 I do sing 02:40-02 though I can get shy in a crowd 02:40-04 and hurt people's ears? 02:40-04 sometimes 02:40-05 alot 02:40-11 no 02:40-13 just shy 02:41-00 Opps 02:41-03 disconnetced 02:41-15 rip 02:44-20 Acceled I think u left 02:45-19 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:45-21 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 02:45-23 Gtg bye 02:45-24 o/ 02:45-56 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 02:47-44 I'm wearing stripes 02:47-55 Its just thatI'm wearinf a plain white shirt now and a black skirt 02:48-03 Do you guys like my cat? 02:48-41 you left 02:48-42 ~ Buggarden12 has joined the chat ~ 02:48-51 hoi 02:48-53 Hi 02:48-59 brb the phone 02:49-14 and it was marketing. ;/ 02:49-14 I got disconnected. 02:49-20 lol 02:49-21 ? 02:49-28 on poptropica? 02:49-31 in Poptropica. I'll rejoin the arcade 02:49-32 Ya 02:49-35 thats why the computer is better 02:49-39 Me and Purple and Dj were playing in the arcade. 02:49-47 this kid is spazzing out 02:49-57 Ikr. But my siblinga are on it atm. Maybe a little bit closer to midnight for me, k Dj? 02:50-14 My sis is asleep, when my bro goes to sleep, i'll get on the comp 02:50-17 its like 10 or 11 there 02:50-25 10:50 pm 02:50-25 its 7 here tho 02:50-30 ye 02:50-47 its almost 8 02:51-01 you are allowed to stay up 02:51-19 i just realized 02:51-43 23 more days till my school starts 03:37-53 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 03:38-15 I don't think anyone is still here but hello 03:39-28 Yeah no one's here 03:39-31 Rip me 03:40-02 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 03:42-35 rip bye 03:42-37 gtg bye 03:42-39 rip again 03:42-40 ripppp 03:42-42 ~ Buggarden12 has left the chat ~ 04:17-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:18-10 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:19-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:20-45 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:26-56 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:32-51 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:33-01 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:53-48 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:55-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 04:58-52 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:00-16 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:03-54 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:10-49 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:19-13 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:30-52 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:43-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:53-51 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 05:54-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 06:07-47 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 06:27-06 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 06:46-50 <> 07:13-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 07:23-56 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 07:23-57 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 07:41-21 <> 08:19-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:21-12 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:27-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:30-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:31-31 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:49-39 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:50-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:50-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 09:15-35 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 09:22-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 08:53-42 <> 09:25-32 <> 10:16-24 <> 10:40-28 <> 10:46-38 <> 10:54-20 ~ IgiKo has joined the chat ~ 10:54-55 !hi there BrickleBot! Hello Elks(This time I did it on purpose) 10:54-55 Hello there, there BrickleBot! Hello Elks(This time I did it on purpose)! 10:55-49 !hi 10:56-01 ~ BrickleBot has left the chat ~ 10:56-03 ~ BrickleBot has joined the chat ~ 10:59-18 ~ IgiKo has left the chat ~ 10:59-18 ~ IgiKo has joined the chat ~ 11:01-43 Ya. Dunno what to talk about. 11:07-02 ~ IgiKo has left the chat ~ 11:08-46 ~ IgiKo has joined the chat ~ 11:10-44 <> 17:33-44 !log 17:33-45 Logging... 17:33-47 Successfully updated chat logs. 17:43-14 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:43-51 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:45-21 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:45-53 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:47-40 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:49-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:50-06 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:53-11 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:55-00 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:55-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:56-26 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 17:56-47 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 17:56-53 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 17:57-00 Hello Hello 18:47-44 Idk 18:47-48 You can try 18:48-09 Nope 18:48-25 didnt Work 18:48-45 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:49-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:50-11 Problem was found! 18:50-37 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:50-44 What is ut? 18:50-46 Hello 18:51-09 the problem is 18:51-09 The DNS sever isn’t responding 18:51-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:51-31 Sigh 18:51-33 ok 18:52-04 And it all says 18:52-19 That used to happen to my old Windows 7 before it got busted and broke down 18:52-22 my computer is trying to use a DNS server that is incorrect or doesn’t exist 18:52-35 sad 18:52-56 Your computer likes things that are incorrect and doesn't exist. 18:54-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:54-08 ~ Yumms567 has joined the chat ~ 18:54-15 Hi elks 18:54-19 Hello 18:55-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 18:55-05 Hi 18:55-35 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:55-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:55-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:56-29 ~ Pandacinnamon has joined the chat ~ 18:56-41 hi 18:56-48 Hi guys! 18:57-20 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:57-28 Hai Panda 18:57-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:57-37 Hello 18:58-03 ~ Pandacinnamon has left the chat ~ 18:59-01 ~ Pandacinnamon has joined the chat ~ 18:59-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 18:59-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 18:59-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:00-14 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:00-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:00-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:01-16 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:01-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:01-54 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:02-54 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 19:03-01 Hi 19:03-12 o/ 19:03-42 hi lehcar! 19:03-54 Hi lehcar! 19:04-11 Hello 19:04-15 Hai Lehcar o/ 19:04-26 o/ 19:04-30 (hi) 19:04-52 !hi peoples 19:04-52 Hello there, peoples ! 19:04-59 Lol 19:05-04 Fun fact" There are more chickens in the world than there are humans! 19:05-04 !hi lehcar 19:05-04 Hello there, lehcar! 19:05-12 Lol rlly 19:05-25 Yep! 19:05-29 XD 19:05-34 o_o how do u even know that 19:05-35 XD 19:05-37 Gtg shower soon 19:05-44 I sae it in an ad 19:05-47 *saw 19:05-50 Aww ok ;( 19:05-55 Goin to 1st day of school tmmrow 19:05-56 Aw 19:06-02 I'm sorry 19:06-10 oh 19:06-12 O 19:06-15 Rip 19:06-18 Congrats! 19:06-23 6th grade, right? 19:06-27 yep 19:06-27 You graduated? 19:06-38 Ooh cool! I start high school next month! :D 19:06-45 My elementry goes to 6th 19:06-47 Oooh! 19:06-49 Coolio 19:06-50 O 19:06-54 Lol 19:07-01 I start 8th grade later this month -_- 19:07-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:07-02 Fun fact 19:07-12 Half of the world lives in Manhattan in New York City. 19:07-16 Hello 19:07-17 OoF 19:07-18 O_O 19:07-24 That is not tru 19:07-29 Yes 19:07-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:07-40 Fun fact: Women blink twice as often as men. 19:07-52 Um that would mean 3.5 billion people live in new york 19:08-03 A pineapple is actually a bunch of berries. It isnt exactly a fruit 19:08-14 CoOl 19:08-18 There r only 300 million people in the entire country 19:08-21 Gtg bye :( 19:08-25 Aww bai 19:08-32 Bye :-( 19:08-44 The Ipad3 would havr been the world's fastest computer in 1986 19:08-53 ~ Pandacinnamon has left the chat ~ 19:09-08 The total weight of all ants would equal to the total weight of all humans in the world. 19:09-30 But srsly. There's no way 1/2 of the human population is in Manhattan 19:09-46 That would mean 3.5 billion people live there 19:09-48 Actually 19:09-50 It is 19:10-00 Dolphins sleep with their eyes open 19:10-14 There are only 300 million people in the entire country tho 19:10-42 I am so confused rn 19:10-46 There are twice as many kangaroos in the world as thre are people 19:10-59 UGH twitter is making me angry rn 19:11-01 About 97% of earth's water is DRINKABLE?! 19:11-04 O_O 19:11-08 That is a lie 19:11-15 AND ALL THIS TIME WE ONLY GET 1% 19:11-16 NO! 19:11-20 IT IS DRINKABLE. 19:11-39 Um most of earth's water is salt water 19:11-43 10% of the worl'd population mostly lives in the southern hemisphere 19:11-54 Salt water is not drinkable 19:12-09 The average person will walk the equilrnce of 4 times around the earth during their full lifetime. 19:12-18 Where are you getting this from? (confused) 19:12-31 There is just an ad 19:12-39 Ohhhhhhh 19:12-51 Silent and listen use exactly the same letters 19:12-53 Well everything on the Internet isn't tru 19:12-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:13-11 Actually, 19:13-12 It is 19:13-15 Julie there is more states in gc 19:13-18 I'm looking it up now 19:13-21 K 19:13-38 Though now I can’t find it 19:13-38 Listen and silent are the same letters 19:13-38 since panda left 19:13-48 rip 19:13-50 But 1/2 the population doesn't live in Manhattan 19:13-57 They do 19:14-08 3.5 billion??? 19:14-15 Though I can say it here 19:14-18 BILLION 19:14-18 California 19:14-24 Florida 19:14-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:14-50 What, Lehcar? 19:14-57 North and south carolina 19:15-07 Texas 19:15-22 https://www.nationalgeographic.com/environment/freshwater/freshwater-crisis/ 19:15-24 NY had 8.4 million residents. 19:16-07 Ik that. And there are 7 billion people in the world 19:16-17 Half of that is 3.5 billion 19:16-31 And, ny has 8.4 million residents. 19:16-51 So, they basically have half of the world's population 19:16-53 Omg. Well here's a fact: PEOPLE ON TWITTER CAN BE ANNOYING AS FLIP 19:17-02 How? 19:17-10 ^ 19:17-14 OMG 19:17-16 I MEANT 19:17-20 Yumms did you check the gc? 19:17-34 I am having an arguement with this person rn on whether or not a pay gap exists 19:17-45 NEW YORK CITY HAS 8.4 MILLION. BUT NEW YORK STATE STATE HAS 19.85 MILLION RESIDENTS! 19:17-51 :O 19:18-04 AS OF 2017!!!!! 19:18-07 8.4 MILLION IS NOT HALF OF 7 BILLION 19:18-33 1 million people live in Manhattan 19:18-53 1 million is ALSO not half of 7 billion 19:19-06 It is 1/7000 19:19-11 But the state has 19.85 million. ;) 19:19-28 Ummmmmm Julie found anything else yet? 19:19-33 /me gives up and hopes u r messing around 19:19-36 So basically, add 19.85 million plus 19.85 million and its the same. 19:19-42 ......... 19:20-01 Omg. Twitter. 19:20-04 Ugghhhhhhhhh 19:20-07 Also, I havent found anything 19:20-18 I said the rest of the states 19:20-18 Um 19:20-23 This person is trying to tell me there is no pay gap 19:20-28 What are you fighting for on twitter, Lehcar? :? 19:20-55 Look at previous message 19:21-02 ? 19:21-05 THERE. IS. A. PAY. GAP. 19:21-07 OMG. 19:21-17 UGGHHHHHHHHH TWITTTTTTEEEERRRRRR 19:21-33 What is a pay gap? 19:21-53 Women and people of other races are paid less than white men 19:21-54 KERADILL 19:22-00 KERACUCUMBER 19:22-04 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 19:22-06 KERAGHERKIN 19:22-08 Hello 19:22-10 Hello Hello 19:22-12 Not always, but often. 19:22-18 Hi 19:22-18 Hai 19:22-24 Brb 19:22-40 hi phantom 19:22-40 KERA is your tv station, Purpme. 19:22-47 Oh 19:22-50 it says TX 19:22-57 WE DON'T ALL NEED TO KNOW THIS 19:23-03 what is going on 19:23-04 PRIVACY PEOPLE 19:23-08 what is this pandemonium 19:23-19 And I’m talking about Dallas TX 19:23-23 Im not in dallas 19:23-33 Ohhhh ok 19:23-38 dallas is KERA 19:23-42 agh 19:23-43 One of your ohotos har Think TV and Kera on it 19:23-50 Purple 19:23-50 think tv? 19:23-54 Yeah 19:23-58 That's an Ohio station 19:24-05 Dayton, Ohio 19:24-15 also known as WPTD and WPTO 19:24-18 KERA doesn’t work 19:24-21 idt 19:24-26 idt means I don’t think 19:24-26 you guys trying to find a code? 19:24-33 So anyways. Julie, bc of discrimination, women and other races are often paid less than white men 19:24-38 That is the pay gap 19:24-45 i'm trying to find the pickle kart 19:24-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:24-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:24-53 Yup 19:24-53 oh ok 19:24-56 the pickle 19:24-57 Same 19:24-58 AND THIS PERSON ON TWITTER IS TRYING TO FIGHT WITH ME ABOUT IT 19:25-05 UGGGHHHHHHH 19:25-06 and i've tried a ton of stations 19:25-07 wot 19:25-20 TWITTER IS ANNOYING 19:25-29 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:25-29 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:25-33 WIPBCUCUMBER 19:25-37 no 19:25-46 that station is already used for a code 19:25-49 WIPBCARD 19:25-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:25-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:26-01 I tried all indiana stations 19:26-02 california 19:26-06 texas 19:26-07 Maybe they shortened cucumber? Like they did with WXXIFLOW? 19:26-07 north carolina 19:26-17 a ton 19:26-20 and nothing yet 19:26-24 imma try florida 19:26-43 or it could be ----pick 19:27-00 station and pick 19:27-02 guys idk i mean pickles are pretty wide spread 19:27-16 it could be any state 19:27-19 maybe we can all find the golf kart 19:27-27 maybe 19:27-34 but that seams the same 19:27-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:27-40 potato? 19:27-40 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:27-44 combine? 19:27-46 husky? 19:27-47 Michigan produces the most cucumbers and pickles 19:27-49 dog sled? 19:27-50 CPT12CUCUMBER 19:27-56 ya see those you can figure out 19:28-22 bc they could be conected to states like idaho iowa and alaska 19:28-52 they are more conected to states then cucumbers 19:28-54 then which one do we find 19:29-04 who wants to find the potato kar? 19:29-06 Idaho is the potato state 19:29-06 kart* 19:29-08 Imma just look for karts in the files. 19:29-16 who wants to find the combine kart? 19:29-22 and who wants to find the husky kart? 19:29-23 We tried that 19:29-27 husky 19:29-29 and pt doesn’t work 19:29-36 Hold up 19:29-49 but i kinda think the husky and dog sled are conected 19:29-59 Probably 19:30-04 KAKMHUSKY 19:30-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:30-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:30-19 KTOOHUSKY 19:30-22 i think i tried that 19:30-26 i tried that 19:30-39 I tried all the alaska stations with husky 19:30-47 okay 19:30-57 KUACHUSKY 19:31-09 me too 19:31-22 so i remember looking up states related to dog sled raceing and and i found nebraska 19:31-39 Why tho XD 19:31-49 bc they have a famous race there 19:31-52 Nebraska is weird 19:32-14 No offense to people from Nebraska 19:32-15 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 19:32-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:32-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:32-37 ~ Shuten413 has joined the chat ~ 19:32-37 ETVHUSKY 19:32-38 Hi 19:32-49 it's haruya's birthday tomorrow I guess 19:33-49 K 19:33-57 Hai 19:34-23 hi 19:35-57 APTHUSKY 19:36-29 None of Idaho's stations go with potato or tater 19:37-07 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:37-07 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:37-09 WMVSHUSKY 19:37-59 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:38-19 The sled dog is the state dog of new hampshire btw 19:39-29 So let's look for NH tv stations 19:39-36 Yumms? 19:39-47 hi 19:39-49 sorry 19:39-56 Tv stations please? 19:40-07 Lehcar, wanna play in poptropica? 19:40-12 https://www.aptonline.org/pages/viewers/Index-Stations-Near-You 19:40-42 KENWHUSKY 19:40-43 HAMPSLED 19:40-48 PBSSLED 19:40-53 I can't go on poptropica rn 19:41-07 Sry 19:41-07 ~ Phantom of the dark has joined the chat ~ 19:41-14 Sorry sorry 19:41-14 NMHUSKY 19:41-29 NMSLED 19:41-50 /me pets an invisible cat 19:41-50 how far have you guys gotten? 19:42-00 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:42-02 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:42-03 Getting in kk rn 19:42-20 Hi Uniputple 19:42-22 *purple 19:42-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:42-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:42-37 Hi 19:43-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:43-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:43-49 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:43-49 hi 19:44-17 what do you guys need help with? 19:45-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:45-12 Stupid kk. :i 19:45-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:45-22 My screen froze. -_- 19:45-23 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:45-34 i'm in kk 19:45-49 want me to test out anything? 19:46-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 19:46-10 :i 19:46-12 UGH 19:46-16 KK FROZE. AGAIN! 19:46-22 HULLO 19:46-28 Sure Yumms 19:46-32 Sad 19:46-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:46-37 wot do i test 19:46-42 How long is kk going to keep having this glitch 19:46-47 Hampsled 19:47-02 nope 19:47-15 Rip 19:47-20 Where y’all at? 19:47-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 19:48-07 /me scratches william's scratching post 19:48-27 sooo bored 19:48-44 Julie you there? 19:48-49 how about the combine? 19:49-12 how about we try the combine? 19:49-20 sure 19:49-25 Julie? 19:49-33 Yes? 19:49-37 Pc 19:49-50 combine's pretty hard to find 19:50-10 ouch i have 72 rabbits 19:50-40 what? 19:50-46 72 rabbit gadgets 19:50-52 and 107 bubble gadgets 19:50-54 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 19:50-57 106 bubble gadgets 19:51-04 103 jellyfish gadgets 19:51-12 75 zaps 19:51-15 oh lol i thought you meant real rabbits 19:51-18 lol 19:51-33 what's elks, purple, and lehcar doing 19:51-40 i thought we were finding combine 19:51-48 okay i take that back 19:51-59 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 19:52-12 brb 19:52-12 Hello ello 19:52-28 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:52-29 ~ Lehcar708 has left the chat ~ 19:52-39 ~ Yumms567 has left the chat ~ 19:54-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 19:56-40 Hello 19:58-46 ~ Pandacinnamon has joined the chat ~ 19:58-49 Back 19:59-06 ok 19:59-08 Anyone here? 19:59-13 Oh Hi 19:59-18 Hello Hello 19:59-21 !hi Panda 19:59-21 Hello there, Panda! 19:59-30 Hi brickle 19:59-33 Lolz 19:59-53 ~ Yumms567 has joined the chat ~ 20:00-01 Wb 20:00-02 Hello 20:00-05 Thx 20:00-11 Which code are we finding 20:00-19 !hi yumms 20:00-19 Hello there, yumms! 20:00-25 !log 20:00-25 Logging... 20:00-28 Successfully updated chat logs. 20:00-56 Hello? 20:00-56 ~ Phantom of the dark has left the chat ~ 20:00-58 anyone 20:01-07 Hau 20:01-14 hi 20:01-14 H 20:02-17 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:02-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:02-30 I 20:02-35 Lol 20:02-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:02-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:04-31 code? 20:04-41 !ok 20:04-46 whoops 20:05-26 are we finding a code? 20:05-31 if we aren't imma do racing 20:05-48 i see ya elks 20:05-53 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:06-03 Yumms!!! 20:06-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:06-38 Hi 20:06-46 Does anyone play poptropica here? 20:06-54 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:07-22 Me 20:07-27 I'm playing it rn 20:07-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:07-35 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:07-41 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:07-53 Oh K 20:07-55 Me too 20:08-01 Kewl 20:08-07 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:08-43 Opps 20:09-30 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:09-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:09-48 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:09-48 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:10-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:10-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:10-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:11-30 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:11-44 I wanna hug every pillow 20:11-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:11-49 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:11-50 Lol 20:11-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:12-31 I see lehcar 20:12-49 What server 20:12-59 Elwood 20:13-07 we're in elwood too 20:13-13 ^ 20:13-29 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:13-29 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:13-41 Yumms wanna reload so we can see them 20:14-27 okie 20:14-32 ok 20:14-33 Something odd happened. -_- 20:14-36 sorry odd happened to my server anyways 20:14-44 i know 20:14-46 me too 20:15-07 We are near the parts trailer in gg 20:15-11 k 20:15-29 Lehcar is leaving 20:15-52 i reloaded 20:15-57 and u aren't there 20:16-01 :D 20:16-12 I see wolfshinne aka Poprocks792! 20:17-20 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:17-54 oh 20:19-03 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:19-06 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:19-39 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:19-46 /me hugs Julie 20:20-51 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:22-04 LOLZZZZ 20:22-11 Srry random 20:23-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:23-30 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:24-48 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:25-29 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:25-32 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:25-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:25-58 wb 20:26-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:26-27 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:26-57 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:27-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-35 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:27-38 My game restarted 20:27-40 :( 20:27-48 Sad 20:27-50 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:28-12 hi 20:28-34 im on poptropica 20:29-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-28 Hello 20:29-51 Julie where are you? 20:29-56 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:30-08 In the deep 20:30-16 I don’t see you 20:30-20 Panda can you go to the commib room on the home island 20:30-26 In elwood in the deep 20:30-38 Wanna make friends, pands 20:30-43 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:30-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:31-16 I don’t see you Julie 20:31-55 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:32-03 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:32-08 I only see Yumms in gg 20:32-13 but none in deep 20:32-41 ok 20:32-43 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:32-44 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:32-56 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:33-36 where is the commib room.. 20:33-37 ~ Lehcar708 has joined the chat ~ 20:33-41 hi 20:33-41 Hi lehcar 20:33-45 Hai 20:33-46 Hai 20:33-46 !hi Lehcar 20:33-48 Hello there, Lehcar! 20:33-51 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:33-53 Lehcar I heard you where in kk 20:34-03 where'd ya go purple 20:34-07 !hi Pandacinnamon 20:34-07 Hello there, Pandacinnamon ! 20:34-13 Trying to find Julie 20:34-16 Yeah i was in KK 20:34-30 I go there a lot tho 20:34-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:34-38 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 20:34-41 Found her 20:34-41 Were you on a computer? 20:34-45 Nope 20:34-45 Julie i see you 20:34-48 Ya 20:35-07 Where u guys @? 20:35-28 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 20:35-46 /me hugs a pillow 20:35-50 I'm guessing elwood 20:35-58 Where in elwood? 20:36-16 Helloooooo 20:36-24 Hai 20:36-25 Yep 20:36-26 Elwood 20:36-38 Where in elwood tho? 21:40-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:40-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:41-25 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:43-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:44-26 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:44-32 Hello o/ 21:44-56 I hugged the logs 21:45-09 K 21:45-15 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:46-15 Is Julie here? 21:46-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:47-06 idk 21:47-11 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 21:47-16 Ok 21:48-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 21:53-18 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:54-59 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-13 ~ Artsynerd1 has joined the chat ~ 21:56-28 Hi, guys! :-) 21:58-58 /me hugs an actual log 22:00-43 Hi there, Shuten413! I don't believe we've ever talked before. Nice to meet you! 22:01-17 this is cp21075 22:01-33 Oh, well, hi cp! :-) 22:02-12 For what purpose did you make this account? 22:03-18 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:03-25 same reason I made william8814 (roleplay) 22:03-25 Hello 22:03-30 Oh, OK 22:03-37 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:05-27 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-39 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:06-46 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:06-50 Hello 22:08-32 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:09-07 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:10-36 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:11-46 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:11-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:13-17 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:14-24 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:14-48 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:14-48 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:15-33 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:16-08 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-05 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-19 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:17-31 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:17-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:17-40 Hai Artdy! 22:18-00 Does anyone hate racing with the princess? :/ Or is it just me. :i 22:18-47 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:18-58 Hello o/ 22:19-09 I finally beat the princess 22:19-19 O/ 22:19-23 Hi 22:19-40 Thanks to the help of Cheetah powefa 22:19-41 OMG 22:19-46 I SEE YOU ARTSY 22:19-48 ? 22:19-53 Where is she? 22:20-00 SHE IS IN KK 22:20-17 Omg 22:20-25 Beb 22:20-25 *brb 22:20-29 OK 22:20-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:20-52 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:20-58 Ugh sub server 22:21-33 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:22-23 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:22-29 NOOO 22:22-35 Hey guys! 22:22-36 IT MADE ME LEAVE 22:22-42 Artsy 22:22-45 it s me 22:22-47 unipurple 22:22-53 Yes, I know :-) 22:23-34 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:24-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:24-05 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has joined the chat ~ 22:24-30 Brb 22:25-41 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:25-45 K 22:25-47 Back 22:25-52 Hi 22:25-55 Artsy left? 22:25-59 I'm here 22:26-06 You arent in kk. :/ 22:26-10 Go to quest truck 22:26-20 we must have got sent to different servers 22:26-27 Sighhh. 22:26-31 Me and UniPurple are together 22:26-32 I hate when that happens 22:26-41 I hate sub servers 22:26-50 This is what I hate about MMo's. They always end up putting everbody on sub servers 22:26-55 Um, what? 22:26-58 I only see Purple 22:27-04 Artsy, you arent there. 22:27-32 I see myself and purple, but you aren't here 22:27-42 Sigh 22:27-57 What kind of glitch is that? 22:27-59 I only see Julie 22:28-13 Ugh. 22:28-16 Let me refresh 22:28-46 I see both of you, do you see me? 22:29-34 ~ Popstar792 has joined the chat ~ 22:29-35 OMG 22:29-39 ~ PurpleTheUnicorn has left the chat ~ 22:29-40 I see Oona and hoyyoh!